Sue est partie à New york
by Lizzyana
Summary: Sue a accepté le poste à new York, Lucy l'a suivie, elles cohabitent toujours ensemble, jack ce sent seul depuis le départ de sue. L'équipe n'est plus la même, 6 mois ce sont écoulés…
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Sue est partie à New york.

Genre: général, romance, **(Peut etre NC17)**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ni la prod, ni la série. (sauf ceux inventer) .

Ship: sue et jack

Résumé de l'histoire: Sue a accepté le poste à new York, Lucy l'a suivie, elles cohabitent toujours ensemble, jack ce sent depuis le départ de sue. L'équipe n'est plus la même, 6 mois ce sont écoulés…

Il faisait beau en cette journée d'automne.

Sue s'était levé de bonheur pour une affaire importante et superviser l'équipe. Dans deux jours elle aller fêter son anniversaire…

Cela lui miner le morale, ses amies ne seraient pas la, ni Jack, Bobby, Démétrius, Miles, Tara..

Il y'avait Lucy bien sur, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais beaucoup d'autres personnes cher à son cœur lui manquerai.

Lucy réfléchissait à son projet pour l'anniversaire de sue, elle voulait que tout le monde soit la sans que Sa meilleur amie ne se doute de rien,.

Elle saisie le téléphone et composa le numéro d'un de ses amis pour avoir de l'aide.

**Antenne des bureaux du FBI de New York.-**

Sue (souriante): Bonjour tout le monde, ou en est ont sur l'enquête du meurtre de Melinda Warren?

Eric: Et bien nous devons interroger son amant aujourd'hui et des collègue à son travail.

Il lui donna une vidéo.

On Voit Melinda Warren dessus qui à une violente dispute avec son patron, je te laisse le plaisir de la regarder.

Sue, lui tapa l'épaule:

Sue: Tu est trop gentil, merci…

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy à Manhattan -**

Lucy: Allo Sony, c'est Lucy comment tu va?

Sony: Bien et toi?

Lucy (un peu gêner): Ca va, dit j'aurai besoins de ton aide…

**Bureau du FBI de Washington - **

Jack: Bobby? Sue n'est pas censé s'avoir que nous venons pour son anniversaire.

Jack s'adressa à toute son équipe: Je compte sur vous Pour ne rien lui dire, ou invoquer quoi que ce soit.

Tout le monde: Oui.

Bobby pris Jack dans un recoins du bureau pour que personne d'autre entende leur conversation.

Bobby: Dit l'enflammé, tu crois pas qu'il serai temps maintenant d'avouer tes sentiments à Sue?

Jack (outré): Quoi?

Bobby rigola: Pas à moi Sparky, avant que Sue ne parte, on a tous vue comment vous vous tourniez autours.

Jack: Elle a fait le choix de partir, et à distance c'est difficile et…

Bobby le coupa: Si elle est partie à New York, c'est justement pour que vous puissiez avoir une relation sans encombres avec le règlement du bureau., tête d'âne.

Jack: Tu te trompe, elle avait une sacré opportunité la bas, voila pourquoi elle est partie.

Bobby (baissant les bras): Pense ce que tu veux mais tu serai bête de la laisser filer encore une fois, si tu l'aime, tu saura prendre les bonnes décisions.

Il lui mit une main amicale sur l'épaule.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue est partie à New York- Partie 2.

**Appartement de Lucy et Sue -**

Sue entra dans l'appartement: Bonsoir, tu a passé une bonne soirée?

Lucy: Oui ca va très bien dit elle en souriant avant de partir vers la cuisine, Sue la suivie.

Sue: Ola je connais que trop bien ce regard, toi tu a quelque chose derrière la tête?

Lucy: Tu te fais des films. Elle changea rapidement de sujet. Chinois ça te va?

Sue: Oui.

Les deux amies étaient installés sur le canapé devant la tv avec un bol de pop corn.

Lucy: Alors tu a des nouvelles de Jack et de l'équipe?

Sue: Jack m'a appelé il y'a 3 jours, il va bien. Lucy ce retourna vers son ami pour être de face.

Lucy: Et c'est tout?

Sue: Oui c'est tout; il m'a demandé comment ça allé, et ma donner des nouvelles de l'équipe.

Jack et moi sommes de bon amis, mais hélas même si j'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour lui ça serai dure d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec toute cette distance entre nous.

Et au final, je n'ai pas de signes venant de sa part, qui me prouve qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.. Elle détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes.

Lucy attrapa la main de son amie dans la sienne pour la réconforter et obtenir son attention.

Elle signa: Tu te trompe, je les eu au téléphone, tu lui manque beaucoup, il n'a qu'une hâte c'est de te voir.

Sue grimaça: Ou tu va chercher ça?

Lucy ce mordit la lèvre, elle était gêner.

Lucy: C'est lui-même qui m'a dit tout ça au téléphone. Mais prends les devants avec Jack sinon vous avancerai jamais. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, je vais me coucher, elle signa, bonne nuit.

Sue: Bonne nuit.

Levi coucha sa tête sur les cuisses de sa maitresse, réclamant des caresses.

Sue à Levi: Je sais que Lucy a raison, le soucis c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à faire le premier pas. Il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée et prendre les devants. Levi posa sa patte Dans la main de sa maitresse comme pour lui montrer qu'il approuvé.

**Bureau du FBI de Washington - **

Jack était dans la lune, il pensé à Sue, il avait hâte d'être après demain, pour la serrer dans ses bras, arriverait 'il à lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il lui porté depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait vue dans son bureau. 3 ans et demi étaient déjà passé.

Elle hantait ses pensées du matin au soir. Jack sourit en repensant à leur mission du faut couple marié.


	3. Chapter 3

**j-1 Avant l'anniversaire de sue**

**Appartement de Lucy et Sue -**

Lucy: N'oublie pas de prévoir une jolie tenue pour demain car je t'emmène quelque part pour ton anniversaire.

Sue faisait la moue: Je suis vraiment obliger de venir?

Lucy: Oui, surtout que c'est un jours ou que les amis prenne soins de toi et s'occupe de tout, donc laisse toi vivre et profite.

Sue: d'accord, mais ce n'est que partie remise, quand je voudrai faire un truc tu me suivra.

Lucy la pris par les épaules: Tu va voir on va bien s'amuser.

Sue: ouai…

Lucy avait préparer tout une salle avec son ami Sony, il avait fais joué ses relations pour tout mettre en œuvre et que tout soit prêt à tant. Avec pleins de ballons, un grand buffet, une grande piste de dance, la fameuse boule disco pour Bobby avec pleins de spots de couleur, des tables et des chaises. La salle était super bien placé et offrait une vue prenante sur le lac et les monuments.

**Appartement de Jack Hudson - **

Jack stressant: Tara, tu est sur que ça le fait cette tenue pour son anniversaire? Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Tara ce tira les cheveux et ne savait plus comment l'habiller.

Tara: euh tu est très bien, et si tu te demande si Sue va aimer, elle aimera, quoi que tu porte elle t'aimera, c'est ça l'amour.

Jack: Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Bobby? C'est pas possible arrêter de me harceler avec Sue.

Tara rigola: Bon okay, je t'embête plus.

Jack: je prends cette tenue, au final je la trouve sympa, il la mit dans sa valise.

Tara: Bon et bien moi il faut aussi que je choisisse une robe. Dit elle en mettant son manteau pour partir.

Jack: Merci de m'avoir conseillé pour la tenue, tu est une super amie.

Tara: De rien entre amis c'est tout à fait normal. Bonne fin de journée à demain.

Jack: A toi aussi, salut.

Il ferma la porte de son appart.

**Ps:** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouver la tournure des phrases mauvaises ou si il y'a trop de fautes d'orthographes.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

** Anniversaire de Sue - partie 1.**

**Antenne des bureau du FBI de New York - **

La journée fut longue pour les deux jeunes femmes. Lucy croulés encore sous les dossiers, tandis que Sue avait couru à sa pose repas pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir, et la elle courait encore pour aller à son cours de tire. Elle devait apprendre à ce servir d'une arme pour sa sécurité et pour les missions de l'équipe. Pour son troisième cours, elle s'en sortait très bien, seulement elle n'aimait pas tenir l'arme, Sue était une pacifiste dans l'âme.

17h00, il était tant de rentrer ce préparer pour sortir avec Lucy ce soir.

**Avion, a destination de Manhattan - **

Exceptionnellement tout l'équipe avait réussie à avoir 3 jours consécutifs de repos pour pouvoir aller à l'anniversaire de Sue. Il devait arriver avant Sue et Lucy dans la salle.

Howie: Je me sens pas bien les gars, on aurai plus y aller en voiture.

Otis: Dans ce cas la, on te dépose toute de suite par le hublot, j'ai pas envi que tu me vomisse dessus.

Bobby: Tu rigole, on aurai mit plus d'un jour, et vue ce qu'e ça à donné la dernière fois, je préfère pas.

Mile: J'aurai commis un meurtre…

Jack sourit, malgré tout il appréciait Howie, il était un peu béta mais pas méchant pour un sous.

Charlie: Ca doit bien faire 20 ans que je n'ai pas pris l'avion.

Tara: Bon vous me faites signes quand on arrive, moi je fais dodo.

Dimitrius: Moi aussi. Faites moi signes.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy -**

Lucy était partie aussi ce préparer.

Sue sortie de la douche et céda la place.

Lucy: Merci, faut qu'on s'active, sinon on va être en retard.

Sue: Et doucement, c'est juste une simple soirée.

Lucy (fit semblant): Oui je sais mais il faut arriver avant 21h00

Sue: Ok, elle fila dans sa chambre s'habiller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anniversaire de Sue - partie 2 -**

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy.**

Sue avait opté Pour un bustier noir satin avec un ruban de petits brillants qui cintré sous la poitrine, un pantacours noir froncé en dessous des genoux. Et des escarpins rouge vernis. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Sue regarda Levy: Je suis digne d'une personne qui sort pour draguer. Levy ce mit la patte sur les yeux.

Elle saisie son far à paupière gris…

De son coté Lucy s'habillé aussi.

20h00 Il était tant d'y aller.

Lucy signa: Tu es superbe, tu va faire une malheur. Lucy pensa à Jack en particulier, qui aller forcément craquer devant son amie.

Sue: merci toi aussi.

Lucy: On y va? On à 25 minutes de route.

Sue: Oui. Elle fermèrent la porte et partir en voiture.

**Aéroport de Manhattan.**

Jack: Bon, nous allons nous divisez en 3 groupes, Tara, bobby, Amanda et moi on part ensemble.

Howie, Otis, Charlie et Myles ensemble, Dimitrius, Donna Troy, Emilie.

La troupe: Ok

Bobby fit un signe de main à un taxis: Taxis il siffla. La voiture s'arrêta et il embarquèrent tous les trois.

Jack: Bonsoir emmener nous au 91 M Streets sur la 6 ème.

Les autres aussi prirent un taxis.

Ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard à l'adresse indiqué par Lucy.

Deux monsieur habiller en Smoking les accueillirent dans la salle.

Les 2 Smokings: Bonsoir Ladies and Gentleman, bienvenue au sun moonlight, veuillez entrer.

La troupe: Bonsoir, merci.

Il s'installèrent dans le noir avec les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, les amis de Sue et Lucy. La porte de la salle était à présente fermer.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard.

Lucy: Nous voila. Prête?

Sue: Prête pourquoi?

Lucy: Pour passer une excellente soirée.

Sue: Oui,

Les deux smokings: Bonsoir demoiselles, Bienvenue au sun moonlight, entrer. Les deux hommes baraqués et musclés ouvrirent la porte, Sue s'engagea la première…

**A suivre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anniversaire de Sue partie-3**

Sue s'engagea donc la première, il n'y avait pas de lumière et elle eu mal au yeux.

Lucy alluma la lumière et tout la troupe cria surprise en levant les bras en l'airs.

Sue sursauta et finalement, elle regarda tout le monde et en pleurant, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Sue (émue): C'est magique, je ne sais pas quoi dire! Tout ses amis étaient la, Tara, Bobby, Dimitrius, Donna, Charlie, Amanda, Myles, Otis, et Howie, Jack, oui Jack, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tout le monde était aux anges. La soirée s'annonça superbe.

Tout le monde ce serra dans les bras, Sue se dirigea vers Lucy et la prit dans ses bras, en la remerciant.

Sue avait toujours des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Sue: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu a fait pour moi Lucy, je t'en remercierai jamais assez!

Lucy (lui caressant le visage pour lui enlever ses larmes): Si je sais, et je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Lucy se sépara doucement en lui faisant signe de ce retourner, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle tomba sur Jack en smoking.

Lucy: Je te laisse je vais voir Dylan dit elle toute souriante.

Jack s'approcha de Sue en la regardant de haut en bas, Sue quand à elle, n'oser plus bouger, transit de bonheur.

Jack souri: Tu es magnifique Sue. Il s'approcha encore et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Sue rougie: Merci, toi aussi, tu es très élégant. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir, Lucy à bien préparer et cacher cette surprise.

Jack: Oui elle nous avez mis dans la confidence et du coup elle a mené cette organisation d'une main de fer. Et ça vallée vraiment la peine. Tu nous manque toi aussi.

On aurai dit deux adolescent à un bal.

Tout le monde danser excepter Sue et Jack qui s'étaient dirigé sur la balcon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anniversaire de Sue Partie-4**

La vue était magnifique sur ce balcon, l'airs froid de la nuit fit frissonner Sue, Jack le remarque et lui glissa sa veste de smoking sur les épaules.

Sue, elle signa: merci

Jack: de rien, tu veux danser, il y'a un slow. Elle retira sa veste.

Il lui tendue la main t'elle un gentleman.

Sue glissa sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha de lui, il l'a prit dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Jack: Alors comment ça ce passe avec ton équipe? Qu'el effet ça te fait de diriger?

Sue: Disons que je m'en sors bien, je ne donne pas des ordres, j'essaie plutôt de proposer une solution qui convient à tout le monde. Et puis je prends des courts pour magner une pistolet, ça ce passe bien, mais des que je l'ai dans les mains je ressent une sensation étrange.

Jack: Oui je vois, ça me le faisait au début, ça passe au fil du temps, mais c'est pas plus mal, tu sais que même avec une arme il faut rester maitre de soit.

Sue: Oui, je crois que malgré tout je serai une pacifiste dans l'âme.

Jack: C'est comme ça que je t'aime.. Jack avait parlé trop vite, le voyant baisser les yeux, elle sourit.

Il se reprit et la regarda: Je voulais dire, surtout ne change pas.

Sue: M'oui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Leurs amis faisaient les fous et dansés à coté. Howie se goinfré au buffet. A cette image la jeune femme sourit. Sue était heureuse et encore plus en ce moment dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il lui avait tant manqué. Jack se sentait tellement bien tout contre Sue, il n'avait pas envie de penser au moment ou il repartirai, non juste penser au moment présent, prendre les devants et lui déclarer son amour pour elle.


End file.
